Nightmares
by Aisie
Summary: Tamina has been having nightmares ever since Prince Dastan entered her life. Follows their adventures together post-movie. Dastamina. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Persia.**

**Author's Note: Just a little one-shot… Please Review!**

* * *

><p>"Dastan!" I wake up screaming, panting for breath. My heart feels as if it is going to jump out of my chest. A few tears slip from my eyes, and I roughly wipe them away. The princess of Alamut does not cry.<p>

The nightmares have been getting steadily worse, ever since that horrid man walked into my life, smirking and looking for all the world as if he knows my darkest secrets.

Every day has been torture. He teases me endlessly, but then defends me constantly. He looks at me as if I am something special and precious, and I have to look away. There is heartbreak in his eyes too - the way his eyes light up when I walk in a room, almost as if he were afraid I'd disappeared during the short time we were apart. And sometimes, when he touches my hand before I snatch it away, his fingers tighten like he is a drowning man, and I the only one who can save him. When that happens, I give him my hand back, and he clutches it desperately, and I see his thanks in his eyes.

Now, shivering in my bed, I sit up, pulling the covers around me. My fiancé is in a room down the hall, and for some reason I feel a desperate need to be near him.

Standing up, I wrap my robe around me and slip into the corridor. The darkness is eerie and I can't stop my shudder. Finally, standing in front of his door, I knock timidly. He comes out, and looks down at me, confused. "Tamina? Are you all right?"

I still can't talk, so I just shake my head. He takes my hand and we walk to the sitting room at the end of the hall. He lights a candle and sits with me on the couch.

"Nightmares?" he whispers, reaching out and touching my face. I nod and raise up my arms. He smiles and gently lifts me up, and I can't help but think the horrid prince Dastan might not be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Persia.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You made my day! Since several people asked me to keep going… ta-da! Here is your 2nd chapter! I'm not really good at writing in present first person, so I might change that in future chapters.**

* * *

><p>I wake up slowly; I'm laying on something uncomfortable. It's the arm of the couch, and as I sit up, I wince. I'm disoriented, and then it all comes back to me. The nightmares, and Dastan. I look around, but he has already left the room. I wince again as I remember how I acted the night before. I pride myself in always being strong - but Dastan seems to know every weakness. We've only known each other for a week - but when he's with me, it seems as if he's known me for much longer.<p>

Sometimes I almost think he used the dagger - but if he had turned back such a large amount of time, he would have gone mad. Our minds are too weak to carry that kind of burden. But then, when I look at him, there is nothing about Dastan that is weak. Everyday he challenges my beliefs. I wish I could hate him, but - I can't.

Now he walks back in the room, staring at me.

"Tamina?"

"I'm fine, Prince."

"My name is Dastan, silly Princess."

* * *

><p>I watch as she gets up and stalks out of the room. She fascinates me - all the aspects of herself I never saw in the other time. She is scared - I can tell. She's scared that I used the dagger, and she's scared because she didn't stop me. I wish I could reassure her, but I don't know how. I drop my head in my hands and sit on the low couch. I hear footsteps behind me, but I don't turn around.<p>

"Made an idiot of yourself again, brother?" _Garsiv. _I sigh, standing and turning to face him.

"I'm not the one who has already insulted at least half of the Council of Elders - or the one who tried to bribe a guard to let you into the palace after doing who knows what - or-"

"Alright! Shut up, Dastan, I could come up with a few stories about you too, little brother!"

I roll my eyes and clap my brother on the shoulder, "We'll never learn, will we?"

Garsiv lets loose one of his rare smiles, "Where would be the fun in that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Prince of Persia.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all your reviews! Please - don't stop! :) This is REALLY short and I'm sorry. I tend to write in what I see as movie scenes. You know, camera angles, dramatic music, etc. So even though I feel like it's a lot, it really isn't. sorry, But please review anyway… I'm going to try to update tomorrow:)**

* * *

><p>Tamina sighed, looking out over the city from the small balcony that bordered her room. She had been attempting to meditate, but she couldn't get a certain someone of her mind. The sunrise breaking of the edges of the city was beautiful, but Tamina couldn't enjoy it. Prince Dastan was the reason she couldn't meditate, and so Prince Dastan would be the one she would punish. A small, satisfied smile crossed her face. If she could just make him mad enough to break off their engagement, all her problems would be solved. No more nightmares, or meditation sessions dreaming about his eyes, and no more awkward moments when she (almost) thinks he's a decent person. Nodding determinedly, she turned and stalked out of the room.<p>

Dastan sighed, looking out over the city from the rooftop where he had crawled out onto. He couldn't seem to do anything that didn't upset Tamina. Running a hand through his thick hair, he slid back down easily to the balcony of his room below him. Right as he stepped inside however, his door burst open, slamming against the wall with an unnecessary amount of force. Looking up, Dastan saw a beautiful princess glaring daggers at him. _Uh oh. _

"Dastan!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Persia.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the great feedback on this story! I'm so sorry about the late update, but I've been gone for a few weeks… Anyway, here's your next chapter - please leave a review!**

* * *

><p>"Dastan!" A scowling Tamina stood with her hands on her hips just inside his door. Her eyes were shooting sparks and while Dastan thought she looked rather adorable, he decided it would be better for his health to refrain from mentioning his observation.<p>

"Ummm… Yes?" he said hesitantly.

"You are the most awful, clueless, horrid man in the entire universe! I wish you had never stepped foot in my city and I certainly wish you'd never won my hand in marriage and-" here she abruptly stopped, because instead of becoming angry, Dastan was trying to cover up an emotion burning bright in his eyes - hurt. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to begin again, inwardly wondering if she should just leave and apologize later. But her pride would not allow her to do so, and she loudly finished, "And even if I had one thousand lifetimes, I would never, ever, even begin to think well of you!"

Finishing her speech with an exasperated huff, she turned and prepared to stomp out of the room.

A soft voice made her stop however. "That isn't true, Princess."

She turned around slowly. "What?"

Dastan's eyes were shadowed and he was staring determinedly at the marble floor at his feet.

"That last bit - about the thousand lifetimes… well, it just - it isn't true."

Her eyes narrowed. "Dastan -"

"Leave it, Tamina." he said, turning to walk back to his balcony. Biting her lip, she stepped forward before hesitating, then finishing the walk to his balcony.

"Dastan, please." The slight breeze whipped her long hair around her face, and the rising sun highlighted the dark circles under both of their eyes. He turned toward her slowly.

"You really don't remember?" he whispered, reaching up to brush a lock of hair from her forehead.

Her brow furrowed for an instant before realization flashed in her eyes. "Dastan - the dagger! You - Your uncle - Dastan…"

He turned back toward the sunrise, sighing heavily. "I suppose I've a story to tell, then?"

She stood next to him and leaned on the rails, reaching over to lace his fingers in hers. "Please, Dastan. I need to know."

He sighed and reached over to take her hand. "Do you believe in destiny, Princess?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Again, I'm so sorry about being gone for so long… I will try to update quicker, but I don't know if it's possible… Thank you for all the hits and story alerts and favorites - I can't thank you enough! Please continue to review; it's what keeps me writing! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Persia.**

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I can't thank you enough for the great reviews I've gotten… and tons of story alerts and favorites as well. Please keep reviewing - and don't be afraid to leave constructive criticism! (err… flames will probably be laughed at and fed to the unicorns, but you're welcome to leave those as well).**

* * *

><p>Tamina stared at Dastan, her tan skin growing pale. "The sands - you - I…"<p>

Dastan reached out and grabbed her hand. "I swear, Tamina, I tried. I - I tried to hold on. I-" he stopped, the words choking in his throat. He bent over, gasping, and breathed heavily, trying to regain control. "You - I was trying to hold on and you let go! Why'd you let go? You - when you fell, I thought -"

"Dastan.." her voice whispered. Her cool hands gently cradled his face. "Dastan, I'm here. I'm alive."

"You let go, Tamina." he said, before standing and walking away. Tamina stared after him, tears streaking down her face as she watched him walk away. When had she started to care for him?

It had been a week since their talk, and it seemed they were both changed. Tamina had started to care for Dastan more and more with each passing day, and Dastan pulled away more and more. He didn't want to see her after dinner. He was cold and polite - nothing like the warm, teasing Dastan she knew. Sometimes, when she woke up from a nightmare and realized it was real, she would walk to Dastan's room only to hear his hoarse voice screaming and cursing her name.

For Dastan, the past week had been torture. Talking about the past had brought every second of that time back to the forefront of his mind. He couldn't stop seeing her fall. Over and over and over. Tamina, falling, screaming his name. But most of all, he saw her letting go.

It hadn't occurred to him before - that she had willingly given up her life, so that he and the rest of the world could live. He couldn't fathom that kind of devotion to duty. His childhood had been about survival; himself first, then maybe his friends. After coming to the palace that had all changed. He would give himself up for his family, his comrades, in a blink of an eye. But to give up everything for "the world"? He tried to understand. But in his heart he knew he wouldn't die for the world, not if it meant leaving her behind. Of course, if it would save her life, he would die without question.

But Tamina hadn't been thinking of him when she let go, she had been thinking of "the world". And that hurt worst of all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Persia.**

**Author's Note: I really, really love all the favorites and alerts I've been getting, but guys, nothing beats a good review (hint, hint). I also keep getting the reviews about having longer chapters, and while I do understand, my life is really crazy right now. So, it's either a reasonable update time, or a longer chapter. Which would you guys prefer? So, I'm sorry this is becoming a really long author's note, but I also need a little more feedback. This story could finish pretty soon with a bit of drama and some more fluff, or it could keep on going towards action and adventure (me, I'm an action type girl, but I want to know what y'all think). Thanks! On to the story!**

* * *

><p>Tamina sighed, rubbing the back of her neck with one hand and gripping the hand rail of her balcony a little too hard with her other hand. It was her wedding day, and instead of being excited, she was, frankly, about to throw up. Her white robes swirled around her as she knelt onto the cool stone. She blushed a little, thinking of her behavior only moments before.<p>

Servants had arrived to help her get dressed and take her away for the traditional cleansing ritual and paint the ceremonial henna patterns across her skin. But instead of following them, she had rushed out of the room without a word of explanation - hardly satisfactory behavior for the princess of Alamut.

_Am I or am I not, a princess? I am no sniveling courtier, terrified to marry a man I don't know. I am the princess of Alamut and I will do my duty, _she thought to herself, standing determinedly and starting to walk towards her room. _I can do this._

* * *

><p>Dastan stared at his face in the mirror. He was pretty sure he was going to be sick. He couldn't be the one getting married today. Garsiv or Tus, yes, but him? The street rat who in all probability should have been knifed in a dark alley before he reached a marriageable age. He sighed and shook his head, grinning wryly at his morbid thoughts. He was about to marry the love of his life… and yet he suddenly felt the need to run away.<p>

"ah, ah, ah, Prince. You're not going anywhere." Tus said, pushing him down into a chair.

Dastan shook his head slowly. "How did you know?"

"I have been married before, you know."

After having a good natured wrestling match, Tus smiled and clapped his brother on the forearm. "It's time."

* * *

><p>Tamina stood at the entrance to the temple, nervously adjusting and readjusting her ceremonial robes.<p>

"Tamina." a low voice whispered beside her. She started and looked around frantically. "Dastan? You're not supposed to be here! You have to be inside! And-" her words were cut off by Dastan's lips softly covering her own.

"Tamina. I know how I've acted these past few weeks. And I know we still have to work through all this, but I need you to know - I love you, Tamina."

She smiled softly. "I know, Dastan."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, I know, don't kill me because it's short! This chapter was mainly to ask about how far I should take this story! Let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
